Drive tests are the major method used by cellular network operators to collect performance metrics for the purpose of network deployment and operation. Drive testing is where a vehicle, equipped to record measurements and location information, is driven around the test area to record data that is then used offline to analyze network coverage in different locations. The network operator will then use this analysis to adjust and optimize network parameters, such as antenna power, locations, antenna tilts, etc. After changes are made, drive testing is undertaken again to ensure the desired improvements were achieved. Drive tests are done periodically to verify network coverage and may be triggered by customer complaints or they may also be used to identify coverage problems after significant environmental changes occur such as for instance, when a large building is constructed. Unfortunately, drive tests are costly and adversely impact the environment. It is therefore desirable to develop automated solutions (e.g., assisted by user equipment) to reduce the amount of drive testing that needs to done. Efforts to reduce the need for drive testing are collectively referred to as Minimization of Drive Test or MDT.